Prohibido
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Saori se siente inquieta por el castigo impuesto a sus santos dorados, un amigo llega hacerle compañía, una compañía no muy inocente


Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Aun teniendo en cuenta, los personajes en esta historia no tienen la edad registrada en el manga y anime, yo los imagino un tanto más maduros…el lemon esta al final.

" _Estábamos aburridos en el cielo, así que bajamos al infierno a jugar"_

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana, los rayos atenuantes iluminaban bruscamente la habitación, el estruendo y el miedo de aquella noche tormentosa no eran tan grandes como el enorme vacío que había en su pecho, ese dolor era más grande que la propia mansión donde pasaba noches enteras llorando y buscando suplicio. Que sola se sentía en aquella casa, en aquella habitación, en aquella vida. La batalla en Hades dejo un sabor amargo, uno tras otro, fueron cayendo, en ambos bandos solo quedo la tristeza, pues a pesar de haber ganado la guerra, esta no tuvo clemencia y dejo más de un corazón destrozado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella cruel batalla, salieron vivos gracias al milagro que lograron sus santos, aquellos valerosos guerreros, que nunca se acobardaron y lucharon hasta el final. Ella recordaba que los campos Elíseos, los cuales estaban llenos de zonas verdes y colinas floridas era donde los héroes pasaban la eternidad, pero para su mala fortuna la cual parecía estar siempre con ella, sus santos, sus valerosos guerreros habían caído en el limbo y eran torturados día tras día por aquellos que se hacen llamar dueños de los hombres, si tan solo no se hubieran puesto en contra de la tierra, ellos jamás hubieran levantado sus puños en contra de los dioses, si tan solo las ambiciones de las deidades no fuera tan arrogante y egoísta, Athena jamás se hubiera visto en la necesidad de reclutar y formar un ejercito para proteger la paz del mundo, pero el odio y la ambición fueron más grandes y ahora eran ellos, aquellos hombre valientes los que pagaban por los errores de los dioses.

Saori pasaba noches enteras llorando y rezando porque un milagro librara las almas de sus guerreros caídos, lo único que podía prometerle aquellos héroes era un descanso en el palacio Eliseo, y ahora eso también le quitaban, se sentía sola, cansada ¿qué más podía hacer ahora?

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que ella había notado, el tiempo no tenia consideración, sus ojos marchitos por las horas en vela, reflejaban el dolor por el que estaba pasando, y como siempre se levantó y después de darse un duchazo se encerró como todos los días en la biblioteca, leyendo y releyendo libros antiguos, libros de la época, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que sirviera para convencer a los dioses y liberar del castigo a sus santos caídos.

— ¿Quieres algo de ayuda? — pronuncio una voz conocida, una voz dulce que por un momento calmo su tristeza, le daba alegría tenerlo allí — perdóname por haberme ido, estaba buscando una solución a este problema, pero no imagine que tu estarías haciendo lo mismo, no debí dejarte sola, pero tal vez los dos encontremos como sacar a los santos de oro de esto

— Gracias por venir — contesto ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo, si lo hacía sabía que se expondría — tu ayuda es bienvenida siempre, pero no sé si la solución se encuentre dentro de estos malditos libros

— No te desanimes princesa — dijo, ella sonrio y por primera vez lo vio y agradeciendo a la mismísima diosa Athena porque él estaba distraído mirando un estante de libros y no pudo notar su sonrojo — encontraremos una solución, lograremos su liberación ya lo veras — finalizo dirigiéndose a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas

— Muchas gracias — anuncio ella rompiendo en llanto — tu siempre estas a mi lado, yo solo les he causado sufrimientos, soy una mala persona, una mala diosa, una mala amiga

— Nada de eso — dijo él levantado su rostro para que lo viera — eres una persona sensacional, me encanta estar a tu lado, eh iría al mismo infierno por ti…un momento eso ya lo hice — termino logrando arrancar una sonrisa de la chica

— Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias — le miró fijamente, y se adentró en esos ojos verdes y destellantes como las esmeraldas, y ella quería saber que se sentiría tocar aquellos labios rosados, su rostro se acerco al de él con cautela y se sintió aliviada al no ver rechazo por parte del chico — sabes Shun, yo…

— Mi señora — interrumpió un molesto Tatsumi. Maldita sea pensaron los dos — ¿Qué pasa acá? Quiso saber al ver la actitud nerviosa de ambos jóvenes

— Nada. ¿Qué quieres Tatsumi? — pregunto ella restándole importancia al reclamo del hombre

— Solo quería saber como se encontraba, no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo encerrada

— No debes preocuparte, apenas encuentre algo que me sirva saldré de esta situación

— Pero mi señora…

— No insistas, gracias por preocuparte, pero prefiero que nos dejes en este momento solos

— Si — y se marchó no muy contento

Por su parte Saori y Shun no volvieron a hablar de aquella cercanía, seguramente había sido solo un error, así que cada uno se decidió a sentarse en esquinas diferentes y leer todo lo que en aquella biblioteca se encontraba.

…

Los meses pasaron y todo manuscrito allí guardado había sido revisado, y no habían podido encontrar nada, absolutamente nada, Saori arrojo con ira las cosas que había sobre el escritorio, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras sus cabellos lilas caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer

— Claro que si Saori, ¿y si vuelves al olimpo a hablar de nuevo con ellos? — quiso alentarla

— Hice todo lo que pude la primera vez

— Si, pero ya han pasado ¿Qué? ¿un año? Tal vez estén más tranquilos, tal vez logres convencerlos en esta ocasión, vamos, todo lo que hemos leído en estos últimos meses debe de servir de alguna manera… Saori, solo hazlo, yo creo en ti

— Shun ¿Por qué no fuiste como los otros?

— No creas que Seiya y los otros te abandonaron simplemente, cada uno tenía cosas que hacer

— Lo sé, más sin embargo tu siempre estas acá

— Ya te lo dije una vez, me encanta estar a tu lado, además ¿Qué puedo hacer? a mi hermano le gusta deambular por ahí, Hyoga vive en un lugar demasiado frio para mi gusto, Seiya siempre tiene la cabeza en otro lado y ahora no quiere desprenderse de su hermana y Shiriu tiene sus propios martirios en los cinco picos ¿A dónde más podría ir? ¿Por qué no hacernos compañía tú y yo? O es que acaso ¿te molesta mi presencia?

— Jamás — contesto tan rápido como pudo — es solo que pensé que tal vez estabas conmigo por simple lastima

— ¿Lastima? Yo jamás te tendría lastima

— Entonces iré

— ¿Qué dices?

— Iré de nuevo a ver a Zeus, porque tú crees en mí, sé que esta vez lograre el perdón para los santos dorados, lo sé

— Lo harás bien

….

La ansiedad lo carcomía, Shun caminaba por su cuarto, de lado a lado, Saori había partido hacia más de cinco horas, y la angustia que lo invadía con cada segundo era insoportable "espero que no haya cometido ninguna locura" pensó, la incertidumbre de imaginar que talvez ella había decidido dar su vida a cambio de la de ellos le consumía el alma, y no es que él no deseara que sus camaradas fueran libres y que como guerreros tuvieron un descanso en paz, pero sí su liberación consistía en acabar con ella, él no estaba dispuesto a entenderlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo, él no podía perderla, no así y no sin haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella "¿Por qué calló su boca cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad?" se maldijo por su inseguridad y aunque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos porque alguien más ocupaba el corazón de su diosa, se lamentaba por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirle lo mucho que la amaba. "Si vuelve, se lo diré, apenas la vea se lo diré, tengo que decírselo, no me importa nada, solo quiero que lo sepa. Por favor vuelve a salvo, Saori" y como si algún dios se hubiera apiadado de él, un cálido cosmos inundo el lugar, ella había vuelto.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto apenas la vio he intentado no correr a abrazarla

— Bien, creo — contesto ella tumbándose sobre un sofá

— ¿Crees?

— Han liberados sus almas, descansaran eternamente, pero a cambio de eso — la pausa que hizo Saori se le hizo a Shun bastante larga, por lo que temió lo peor — ellos no volverán al ciclo de reencarnaciones, ya nunca los volveremos a ver

— Es una lástima — dijo más aliviado que triste y se culpó por su egoísmo, y como no sentir semejante tranquilidad sabiendo que ella no se sacrificaría, ellos no volverían, pero ella seguiría allí… con él

— Pensándolo bien es bueno, no tendrán que volver a pelear, ahora si pueden ser libres

— Es cierto — dijo él tomándola de la mano

— Estoy cansada, fue una larga audiencia

— Comprendo — acepto viéndola deslizarse por las escaleras, lo suyo podía esperar unas horas más…

… O no, se levanto de la cama como un resorte, llevaba horas dando vueltas intentado conciliar el sueño, pero no podía sacar de su mente que si no aprovechaba ese momento para manifestarle a Saori lo que sentía jamás tendría la oportunidad nuevamente, pero ya eran más de las tres de la mañana y no era apropiado ni mucho menos caballeroso tocar a su puerta a esa hora para decirle cuanto la amaba, saco aquellos pensamiento de su cabeza y haciendo caso omiso de su cordura se dirigió al la habitación de ella, ya parado frente de la portezuela se maldijo mentalmente por su impetuosidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la portilla sin tan siquiera pensarlo, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que él estaba seguro de que se había escuchado hasta en el mismísimo Olimpo, miro con detenimiento el portón rogando a sus adentros que ella no hubiera escuchado ¿Quién? Oyó decir adentro, ya no había marcha atrás…

— Soy Shun, perdón por venir a molestarte tan tarde

— Pasa por favor — coloco su mano sobre el picaporte, suspiro varias veces antes de atreverse a entrar — ¿no puedes dormir? — pregunto al verlo asomarse por la puerta

— ¿Tu tampoco?

— No, ha sido una noche muy larga

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo intentado parecer indiferente

— Quieres entrar — pido ella viéndolo aún parado en el umbral — por favor entra y cierra la puerta — Shun no se hizo esperar

— Saori, debo decirte algo que me esta matando lentamente — dijo caminando hasta la ventana

— Te escucho — musito ella sentada desde la cama

— Yo — no era fácil ¿Cómo decirle? — te amo — soltó

— ¿Cómo mujer o como a tu diosa? — pregunto ella casi en un susurro

— Como mujer — contesto él mirándola por la poca luz que se colaba por el rosetón y se llevó una sorpresa al ver como en los bellos ojos de Saori se asomaban lagrimas que amenazaban con estar a punto de desbordarse — perdón yo, no quería lastimarte

— Y no lo haces — dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose rápidamente a él — es solo que no me imagine ser correspondida

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sin poder creerlo. Ella solo sonrio

— ¿Por qué te sorprende?

— Creí que ambas a alguien más

— ¿A Seiya? — Shun solo asintió — yo también creí amarlo, pero me di cuenta que lo que siento por él no es más que un gran cariño por aquel que ha sido tan valiente de luchar a mi lado batalla tras batalla, creo que todos lo adoramos — explico, el sonrio gustoso — pero en la batalla del inframundo, al verte convertido en Hades, pensé que te perdería para siempre, y mi alma se desgarro al ver tu dulce corazón envuelto por la maldad, y me di cuenta que te ame, y te amo como no te lo imaginas — al terminar aquellas palabras puso su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Y aquel beso fue largo e intenso, ninguno de los dos se imaginó saber besar así, ya que no eran expertos, más sin embargo ahí estaban bajo la luz de la luna ahogando sus sentimientos en esos labios ardientes de deseo.

— Debo estar cometiendo algún pecado, estoy seguro de que el patriarca Shion me condenaría por profanar lo más sagrado del Santuario

— Tu no conoces las reglas y yo tampoco, no sé que castigo nos tocaría por estar juntos, pero el Santuario apenas y existe en nuestros recuerdos

— Sigues siendo la diosa y yo un santo. Tu eres Athena yo soy Andrómeda

— ¿Y si solo somos Shun y Saori?

— Quisiera pensar solo en eso

— Pues piensa solo en eso amor mío, te amo como hombre, así como tu amas a esta mujer, quiero estar contigo, no me importa lo que pase — nuevamente se besaron, profundo y fuertemente y sus brazos femeninos carentes de fuerza lo arrastraron hacia la cama, el no puso ninguna resistencia.

Sin dejar de besarlo lo fue atrayendo más, hasta quedar recostada en la cama con él sobre ella, sus ojos se miraron, si estaba bien o no, eso ya no importaba, eran ellos dos y el resto del mundo podía irse al diablo, por un momento, solo por un momento se permitirían ser egoístas, no habría más batallas, más que la de los cuerpos uniéndose, más que el del deseo que los apremiaba y crecía fuertemente entre sus piernas. Los brazos de Shun bajaron con cuidado justo hasta llegar al muslo de Saori, con delicadeza fue abriéndose paso por debajo de la seda para tocar cada milímetro de piel, su mano peligrosa hacia que pequeños suspiros se escaparan de la joven, suspiros que él intentaba acallar con más besos, al fin aquella mano masculina encontró algo fascinante, el suave seno de Saori con su pezón duro pedía casi a gritos más caricias.

Pronto los mimos se hicieron más intensos en su pecho, por lo que llevo instintivamente su mano hacia la entrepierna del joven, aun sobre su pantalón, su miembro se sentía duro y fuerte, aquello debió gustarle demasiado a Saori, porque sin esperar a que se lo dijera, deslizo sus dedos blancos por debajo del ropaje, para sentir mucho más de cerca aquel tesoro que se escondía. Shun soltó un quejido, esa caricia era placentera, demasiado, jamás se imagino que aquello se pudiera sentir, tan, pero tan bien. La ropa le hizo estorbo, necesitaba verla, a ella, tan pura, aunque sabía que pronto aquella pureza el mismo la derrumbaría, le quito el camisón y se elevo levemente para contemplarla, la luna sobre ella brillaba con magnitud "hermosa" pensó "perfecta" y cuando cayo en la cuenta, ella ya estaba despojándolo de su camisa, para luego empezar a bajar su pantalón.

Shun no era experto en la materia, no sabía que hacer exactamente pero estaba seguro que su intuición le diría como manejarlo y así lo hizo, beso su cuello con delicadeza y fue bajando con sus labios hasta llegar a su pecho, allí donde los pálidos senos de Saori esperaban con ansias por más, y así fue como Shun introdujo uno de los pezones en su boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, atento a los suaves quejidos que salían de los labios de su amante, ella por su parte, ansiosa y lujuriosa tomo la mano masculina y la hizo posar sobre su otro seno, no hicieron falta las palabras, él sabia que era lo que ella quería, con la yema de sus dedos empezó a masajear dando círculos sobre el pezón izquierdo, mientras que el derecho era atendido fieramente por su boca, Saori no sabia cuanto más iba aguatar, "más quiero más" creyó haberlo pensado, pero en realidad lo dijo en voz alta y se dio cuenta de ello cuando Shun se detuvo para contemplar sus ojos suplicantes.

Con delicadeza el joven bajo las bragas de su amada y ella lo despojo de la ultima prenda que lo aprisionaba, aquella prenda que escondía los más oscuros secretos de Shun, ¿dolería? Seguramente si, pero lo necesitaban, ambos lo necesitaban, con cautela, el chico peliverde fue introduciendo su ser en la estrecha cabida de la joven, un aullido de dolor y unas pequeñas lagrimas desencajaron la cara de la chica, por lo que Shun se detuvo de inmediato, temiendo haberla lastimado demasiado.

— No es nada — dijo ella mirándolo fijamente — continua

El chico sintió como todo su pene entraba dentro de ella, estaba húmeda, y se sentía delicioso, se sentía fabuloso, ella por su parte dejo de resistirse y le permito la entrada muy abiertamente, el la beso una, dos veces, moviéndose con toda la delicadeza que podía para no lastimarla, ella poco a poco fue dejando el dolor atrás y se apretaba más a Shun pidiendo y suplicando por más. Shun de Andrómeda se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, aquello prohibido había sido profanado de la manera más exquisita que se pudiera imaginar. Athena era una palabra que se escuchaba exageradamente lejana y se escapaba con cada gemido que salía de la boca de aquella bella dama.

— Sigue por favor — la escucho decir, por lo que sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, su santo estaba allí sobre ella, penetrándola, besándola, tocándola y ella solo esperaba que aquella noche jamás terminara, y estaba segura, total y plenamente segura que lo repetiría, ellos repetirían ese acto una y otra vez, y con el tiempo serian más expertos, y más hambrientos.

Sin soltar y sin sacar su miembro de ella, la levanto arrodillándose en la cama para dejarla sobre él, ella por su parte enredo sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso de una forma exagerada, mordiendo sus labios ardientes, mientras empezaba a moverse con fuerza sintiendo la masculinidad hurgar en su ser. Shun sostenía las tersas nalgas de Saori y la ayudaba a moverse, nuevamente los labios peligrosos del chico buscaban el pecho de su amante, ella brindándole paso, echo su cuello hacia tras y ahí estaba él, besando y chupando aquellos senos divinos otra vez, el placer era cada vez más intenso por lo que los movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, Saori había intentado ahogar sus gritos para no ser escuchada por otros habitantes de la mansión, pero era irremediable, necesitaba desahogarse, así que gimió alentando a Shun por más, el cual con ayuda de sus manos movía el cuerpo de la mujer hacía él con fuerza, mientras ella lo apretaba entre sus piernas casi a hasta succionarlo entero, la presión fue más fuerte, el deseo más candente, pronto no aguantarían más, ella sintió como su vientre se ponía más caliente, como si algo dentro de ella fuera abandonarla, y así fue, una gran explosión se sintió en su zona baja, una explosión buena y satisfactoria, el también lo sintió, mientras su semilla se derramaba dentro de ella, era suya, solo suya, el pecado se había cometido y no había ni el más mínimo remordimiento, sus cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y temblorosos aun estaban unidos, no había marcha atrás, él la había profanado, ella era suya, el era de ella, mirándose nuevamente tratando de adentrarse en los iris del otro, callaron, aquello debía ser un secreto, un secreto que seguramente saldría rápido a la luz si no controlaban en el deseo, pero intentarían, que pasara lo que pasara ser felices.

Ocultarlo, repetirlo, y amarse era lo que harían y sin decir absolutamente nada, sellaron aquel pacto con un beso, al llegar el alba estarían juntos.

FIN

Bueno, bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia, en si la idea de la tristeza que carcomía a Saori por lo santos dorados no era más que el preámbulo para esta historia, por lo cual no ahonde en ella, tampoco quise hacerla demasiado sexual imaginando el hecho de que ellos dos eran castos y puros. Debo admitir que la historia se origino con la idea de Shun x Shaina (me estaba repitiendo la saga de Asgad y dije que tal sí) pero recordé que hacia mucho tiempo quería hacer una de estos dos tortolos, y me pareció buena idea por lo que Shun siempre estaba con Saori, por ejemplo, en el anime cuando estaban protegiendo el casco de la armadura de Sagitario, en el episodio G es él quien la acompaña y en Santi Sho fue él (si mal no recuerdo) el primero en llegar a la mansión, eso sin contar que en la saga de Hades él se hallaba en la casa Kido, bueno les agradezco mucho por pasarse a leer, espero les haya gustado y no sé, tal vez me anime hacer el otro hahaha


End file.
